Never a Moment of Peace
by HelenOfIlium
Summary: JK. Starts at the party at then end of Jak 2 and keeps going from there. Doesn't involve Jak 3 at all. Jak thinks all the adventure is finally over until a strange enemy comes along tearing Jak away once again. REWRITTEN & EDITED!
1. The Party

**By: HelenOfIllium**

**Disclaimer: Naughty Dog owns all Characters &**

**the Jak and Daxter games, not I!**

**Rated: M **

**Summary: My story takes place at the end of Jak 2 at the party...It hasn't quite gone into Jak 3 yet, but we'll see where it goes...Any who, the beginning chapters is mostly unabashed fluff with a few love scenes. The action will come soon, I think!**

**Chapter 1: The Party**

The noise at the party was intoxicating, only adding to Jak's tipsiness. Without even realizing it, he had put his arm around Keira's shoulders, but once it was there, it felt all too right. She had grinned up at him and in turn, he had winked at her, taking another sip of his alcoholic beverage. The haze and the heat of the celebration were getting to both of them. If there was one thing Daxter could do right, it was throw one hell of a party.

Ever since he had defeated the Metal-head leader, Kor, everything had been a blur. Pats on the back from strangers, learning his confusing and life altering past, and coming up with more new questions all within one week was…well, distracting.

A light touch on his unarmored chest jogged Jak out of his thoughts, causing to look down at Keira, the culprit. Her eyes shone a bright green, reflecting the lights. He smiled down at her, breathing in her scent, her beauty. His facing inching closer to hers and Keira closed her eyes, as did Jak, their lips still edging nearer, until, of course Daxter's loud and high-pitched voice snapped them out of their lusty moment. Jak's eyes widened as he took the arm that had been around Keira and scratched the back of his head.

"I...uh, gotta… go talk to Torn," was Jak's only reply as he walked to the other side of the bar.

Keira stood there with a blank look until Tess came to her side and mischievously jabbed elbows with her.

"I saw that!" Tess teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keira said, trying to avoid looking her in the eye and taking a large gulp of her drink.

"You are so busted!" the blonde girl squeaked. Keira looked up and hissed, "Shut up Tess!" She told a glance at Jak across the room, and was obviously evading her gaze. He was evidently embarrassed. Why would he be embarrassed? She thought to herself, I mean, I was there too, we both almost...kissed each other!

The music died down and Daxter's loud voice filled the room. Apparently very drunk, as he was swaying around more than walking, he began to speak, " Ladies, ladies, and all you other people: My buddy Jak here," the light went to Jak who, red-faced, gave a wave to the staring crowd, "Yeah him, beat the crap outta Kor, with my expert help...yup, see there's his fat head as proof," he pointed at the wall above to door, where sure enough the giant head of Metal-head leader hung.

Daxter continued, but Keira was no longer listening. Her eyes were glued to Jak.

Daxter finally finished with a 'toast' to Jak only for everyone to lift their drinks and dump them on Jak's yellow-green hair. Keira giggled at his shocked, and slightly angry, expression. His back was towards her as he shook his fist at Torn, who laughed at him.

Still holding her drink, she walked over to Jak, and motioned to Torn to keep quiet as she followed suit and emptied her cup on his head. Jak turned to face her as if ready to give her a right hook to the eye, but his face softened and turned a shade of pink when he circled around to see Keira with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and sluicing the assorted liquors off of his face.

"I thought so," she answered with a laugh.

Then, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but then turned around acting like someone had been calling his name. Giving up, the saddened girl was about to walk away when Jak, blushing, turned back around and caught her arm.

"Keira, I, erm…" he looked down at his feet, as Keira looked at him questionably, waiting for him to finish. "Do you wanna, uh, go outside? Get some fresh air?"

Keira blinked, making sure she heard him right. "Yeah, I'd like that," she said as they picked their way through the crowd together. Once they were outside, Jak took a chance, grabbed her hand and led her towards the edge of the water. He sat down, dangling his feet and motioned for her to sit beside him. She did so and they enjoyed the silence together.

Keira's heart, not knowing what would happen next and already surprised at being alone with Jak, (_finally)_ beat quickly within her chest.

"Jak?" the emerald-haired elf said, breaking the silence.

"Mmm?"

"Do you ever wish that things would just...go back the way they were?" She asked, already thinking that she knew the answer was, of course, yes.

"No," he said simply.

"No?" she said confused.

"Well, for one, as completely horrible as prison was, I got the ability to talk, and..." He dropped off.

"What?" She said leaning her head on his broad shoulder.

"I found out who I am," Jak paused for a second, gathering his thoughts, "I can't believe Samos knew and didn't tell me." At that, he looked down into Keira's eyes, searching for answers he knew she didn't have.

Keira reached her hand to his head and ran her hand through his long blonde and green hair. Then, simultaneously, they moved their faces close together and their lips met in a short, but electric kiss.

They broke apart with Jak's dark, alternate side wanting more, and Keira evidently wanting the same. They kissed again with an uninhibited fervor that had been building for year. They were no longer young, awkward teenagers, but their hormones were definitely still raging.

* * *

It was late, probably 2 or 3 in the morning when the party-goers began to filter out and say their drunken goodbyes. When Jak and Keira reentered the bar, they saw the sight of Daxter passed out haphazardly on the bar. Jak chuckled when he saw his furry, orange friend drooling, a bottle still in his paw. Keira was in the front of the bar helping Tess tidy up a bit.

Deciding it was probably time to head out, Jak went to pick up his friend and get ready to leave when Tess came and swooped Daxter up in her arms.

"I'll take him home with me!" she squealed. Jak didn't protest, either.

On her way out, Tess 'bumped' into Keira and winked, showing that she had Daxter in her arms. Keira smiled a silent thank you at Tess. Then she turned to Jak and bit her lip, thinking to herself what this night could develop into.

It was now only Jak and Keira left, and they walked hand in hand in silence to Jak's zoomer. The invitation for Keira to come along with Jak seemed as if it had been silently decided between the pair. They hopped on, Keira holding onto Jak's waist as he maneuvered through the city's streets. Jak was radiating heat compared to the chilly night, and Keira drank it in.

* * *

**REWRITTEN! And hopefully improved.**


	2. Back At HQ

**Chapter 2: Back at Headquarters**

Soon enough, Keira and Jak arrived at the Underground's HQ. It was strangely quiet and empty. Even Torn had gone. He had said that he had to spend the night at the palace to _discuss the rebuilding of the city_ with Ashelin, but Jak and Keira both knew otherwise.

Jak led Keira to his and Daxter's bedroom; they were both ready to crash. There were two separate 'single' beds as Daxter had pissed and moaned about having an ordinary sized bed until Torn finally caved in and had one put in for him. Seeing his room, Jak yawned, thinking about how long it had been since he slept for more than an hour at a time.

Not wanting to seem forward, Jak offered Keira Daxter's bed. He gave her one of his shirts to wear to bed and then stepped out of the room to get them something to drink.

As Keira undressed, she felt disappointed that Jak had offered her a separate bed. But then again, she thought _'I guess I wouldn't expect him to say "Hey Keira, wanna sleep with me?"_ _outright.'_ That being said, it didn't change the fact that she wished he had asked anyways.

Jak walked in just as she slipped his oversized shirt over her head. It smelled like him and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Hey," he said, "I brought us water. I don't know about you, but I think I've had enough alcohol tonight." He rolled his eyes, rustling his still-damp hair.

Accepting the cool glass of water, Keira smiled and nodded in agreement. For a few moments, they sat on Jak's bed in silence, sipping their water.

"I'm tired," Keira sighed. She was lying, but she knew he had been deprived of sleep a great deal this past week.

So, they put their glasses on a nearby nightstand and each went to their own beds. Once settled in the sheets, both lay there, unable to sleep. Just knowing that the other was in the same bedroom, just them in an entire, empty building, was quietly killing them equally.

Keira couldn't hear Jak's breathing anymore, so she assumed he had fallen asleep. Quiet the opposite; Jak was holding his breath to listen for her breathing.

After a few moments of this, he heard her sheets ruffle as she got out of bed, and the floor creak as she slowly walked towards his bed and stopped about a foot away from him. Pretending to be asleep, the warrior elf quickly shut his eyes, though he didn't know why.

Keira couldn't take it anymore, and tiptoed over to Jak's bedside. His face looked tense, and she reached out to touch it. At that, Jak blinked his eyes open and stared at her, wide-eyed. It was a comical moment, about to turn embarrassing.

"Jak, I, er..."

His only reply was a smile, and scooting over to the left side of the bed, making hardly enough room for her slender body. But gladly, she climbed in to his warm bed and cuddled up next to his shirtless chest. Jak put his arm underneath her back and pulled her close as she ran her hand up and down his battle-hardened physique. And all the while, Jak was fighting to keep his manhood down. He had never been this close to her, but it would be a lie if he said that he didn't constantly think about it.

Keira looked up at his now strained face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. With that small sign of affection, Jak melted. He repeatedly kissed the green-eyed beauty until his lungs threatened to burst. When they broke apart, seductively, Keira dipped her hands below the sheets reaching for Jak's boxers while Jak looked at her with shock, before grinning.

Once the only article of clothing Jak was wearing was no longer an obstacle, Jak reached for Keira, returning the favor.

Soon, the only thing hiding them from the emptiness of the small room was a thin, white sheet of cotton. Jak lunged for Keira, kissing her continually. Then, Keira put her finger to his lips to stop him. She then began to plant lusty kisses trailing down his throat as she slowly and nimbly situated herself on top of him. He growled with pleasure as she enveloped him both mentally and physically.

It stung at first for Keira, and Jak allowed her to set the pace, seeing the pain in her face. After she reassured him that she was alright to keep going, their pace quickened. The rocking of their hips forced them into breathlessness and loud panting. Jak's body was soon glistening with sweat, as was Keira's.

He nibbled her neck at they both reached their peak together. They cried out in ecstasy, letting the ripples of pleasure convulse throughout their bodies. Keira lay on top of him, letting out a sigh of what only can be described as absolute contentment.

"I..I love you...so much...always loved you.." Jak said, still breathing heavily and pulling Keira as close as he could to him.

"I love you, too, Jak," she replied, letting her eyes close. She quickly fell asleep, and Jak followed soon after.

* * *

It was late morning when Keira stirred in her sleep. She yawned quietly and looked at Jak. His hair was disheveled from their night together, but he still looked just as handsome. She laid an affectionate kiss on the hand that was wrapped around her and got up to go to the bathroom.

When she returned, he was still in a deep slumber, his chest rising and falling calmly. She carefully climbed back into bed and began tickling his sides softly – the kind that really bugs you – in an attempt to wake him up. The 'great warrior' swatted the air in a feeble defense to get her to stop. In the end, he winded up tackling her playfully and kissing her relentlessly.

They had a little breakfast and afterwards, Keira decided she would take a shower.

"But I don't like taking showers alone..." she pretended to pout.

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Jak said, lowering his voice a little and flashing her a grin.

They proceeded to the shower and things… continued on from there…


	3. Constant Interruptions

**Here's Chapter 3, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Constant Interruptions**

Unfortunately for all, a very hung-over Daxter walked in to the Underground early that morning with Tess in tow, unknown to the busy couple.

"Jak! Where are ya buddy!?" Daxter called out.

"Keira?" Tess called out after Daxter.

"Keira? Why would she be –WHAT?" He said as he scurried to Jak's bedroom only to find certain articles of clothing scattered and one very messy bed. "Oh-my-Mar!" And that must have been the key phrase, because just at that time, Keira appeared with only a towel on, running from Jak, who was, with out a towel, per say. Keira stopped dead and Jak ran into her.

"Ow...wha?-" he began, until he saw Tess and Daxter, who was tapping his foot, glaring at them. Jak quickly got behind Keira to hide himself, blushing.

Daxter lifted his finger and opened his mouth, about to say something, but instead just turned around and walked away, taking Tess with him. With that, the couple ran into Jak's room and shut the door with a bang. They fell on the bed and laughed.

"Oh, man, that was horrible!" was all Jak could say.

They slowly got dressed, and snuck out into the hallway, hoping that their two friends had left. To both of their disappointment, there were Tess and Dax, in the kitchen, apparently waiting for them.

"Glad to see you guys with some clothes on," Daxter snorted with sarcasm.

"C'mon Dax..." Jak tried.

"Well, I think it's romantic!" Tess added, patting Daxter on the head.

"Not when you're staring at your best friend's package, it ain't!" He retorted.

"I was in a towel and you were looking at Jak's-" She started, but Jak cut her off, "Uh! I'm right here! Can we stop talking about, erm.." he looked down at himself, "My stuff!"

Tess and Keira tired to stifle their laughter while Daxter just shook his head. Then, as if things weren't a mess already, Jak's hologram communicator beeped and vibrated, showing Torn's face when Jak accepted the call. "Jak, we've got problems," Torn said gravely. Jak rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with any more 'saving the world' business.

"What's wrong now?" Jak sighed.

"Scouts report a force of metal-heads traveling through the sewers towards the city-sewer entrance in the Industrial Sector."

"No problem, I'll just go down there and..."

"No Jak, something's different about this, they shouldn't be able to organize without their leader. Our radar maps are showing massive amounts of power coming from down there."

Thinking on the current situation for a moment, Jak looked to Keira, who had an evident look of concern on her face. "Don't worry about me," he said, cupping her face in his hand, "I've saved the world twice- what else could it throw at me that I can't handle?" he finished, giving her a sly grin.

"I know, its just..." Keira said trailing off and looking down.

"Jak? We have little more than 3 hours before they reach the city. How many men do you want me to send with you?" Torn interrupted.

"Give me 20 minutes," Jak said, hanging up his communicator and taking Keira's hand, leading her down the hall.

Sensing the darkened mood filling the room, Tess and Daxter mumbled an unheard excuse to go out into the entrance room, where Torn used to sit, plotting against the Baron and Errol.

The couple returned to Jak's bedroom and sat on the edge of his still messy bed. Unlike so many others, this mission seemed odd to Jak. But, he didn't tell Keira that, lest he upset her further.

"I thought all this was finally over," She said quietly, laying her head on his left shoulder.

"Me, too. All I want is quiet, and to spend the rest of my time with you...I love you so much, do you know that?" He asked as they looked into each other's eyes and Keira nodded, leaning in for a kiss.

Jak wanted nothing more than to make love to her again before he left, but it just didn't feel right, with Keira upset and his upcoming task. He began to get dressed while she watched, attaching his leather gun holster to his back and putting his worn armor in place.

"I should probably go," Jak said taking out the communicator and grabbing his mod gun. He kissed Keira lightly on the head and walked down the hallway and then outside. He said his 'see-ya-later's' to Tess and Daxter, but Daxter jumped on his shoulder. "Whoa buddy! I can't let you go without my protection!" Daxter winked at Tess and Jak just smiled and shook his head.

They were off on another 'exciting' exploit.


	4. Off Again

**Hope you guys like the story!**

**Chapter 4: Off Again**

As Jak and Daxter were en route for the gate to the sewers, Keira remained sitting on Jak's bed_. 'This is just like everything else he's be asked to do,'_ she thought to herself, '_but why does this time feel so different?_' She shook her head. _'No. I'm just being silly."_ So she put on a happy face and joined Tess and her Father, who had just arrived, in Torn's old office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jak called Torn and requested the 20 Freedom League Guards to go against the metal-heads with.

"Only 20! C'mon Jak…"

"Yes, I actually think I can handle a little Metal-head problem, Torn." Jak said with confidence.

"Whatever you say, Jak. They will meet up with you at the gate. Good luck," Torn said, hanging up.

"Where does Torn get off thinking you can't handle a few metal-heads anyways, eh, Jak?" Daxter said loudly, feeling the need to add his two cents.

Before long, the two adventurers met up with the guards. Looking them over, Jak saw that there were far more than the 20 guards he had asked for, more like 40. Jak felt like he was being underestimated, but he lead the small outfit nonetheless, mumbling a curse to Torn.

After an hour of sneaking around throughout the sewers, Jak found himself in unfamiliar territory, and counseled with one of the Lieutenants of the Freedom League Guard about their whereabouts. He learned that in 3 miles, they would be out of the city and soon come to where it emptied in the Wasteland. Jak gave the command to send three scouts out ahead to find out where his enemies were. The rest of the guards, and himself and Daxter, took a short rest.

* * *

Back at the Underground, Keira had problems of her own. She couldn't shake the feeling that Jak shouldn't have taken this mission.

"A little too much drinking last night, eh?" Samos said, lifting an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I don't think so- I didn't drink a lot and I didn't wake up like this. Its just a headache." Keira said with a yawn. The Old Sage nodded and left her to sleep. '_She just misses Jak_," he thought and chuckled at the thought of the two finally getting together after all those teenage years of just staring at one another.

* * *

To pass the time, Jak and Daxter were playing rock-paper-scissors when an out-of-breath scout returned. The FL scout was missing the armored plating on his right shoulder. Jak noticed and immediately rose to his feet.

"Sir...They saw us...killed the other two...have w-weapons I've never seen before...They're coming this way... Not long before they get here!" The scout stuttered, leaning over and gripping his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"How many?" Jak asked, trying to formulate a plan.

"More than a hundred."

Everyone looked up, as Jak had put no effort in keeping the conversation quiet. The greatly outnumbered FLGs stood up and the cocking of guns could be heard as they prepared themselves for a skirmish.

Being a hardened combatant, Jak thought through the situation calmly. The cramped space of the sewers and their few numbers put them at a slight disadvantage. There weren't even high ledges or pipes that he could place snipers on.

The clang of metal on metal could now be heard as they fast approached. There were no turns or shortcuts nearby, giving them no opportunity to spread out or flanking attacks. This would be a head on collision.

As shadows began to creep around the bend, Jak thought of something the scout had said. '_Strange weapons? What did that mean?'_ He was still sifting through his thoughts as he continued to assemble his forces. Daxter sat on his usual spot, atop Jak's shoulder, and barked orders that Jak had already given.


	5. Strange Enemies

**Chapter 5: Strange Enemies**

When everyone was in place, Jak put himself at the forefront of his men. He closed his eyes for a moment, quietly gathering what little dark eco he had in his reserves. The metal-head army rounded the bend and stopped within 30 feet of Jak. There was something dangerously strange about this group. They were in perfectly lined up formation, not the scattered and disorganized attack of a usual mob of metal-heads that Jak knew well.

As if they had sensed Jak's suspicions, the army of _'metal-heads'_ made a surprising transformation. Jak blinked, not believing his eyes as he stared in amazement at what looked like a mirror army to the one that stood behind him, only with greater numbers. Jak's men looked around, bewildered with this enemy that seemed to be their own kind. Some lowered their weapons, unsure what to do.

Shaking the confusion, Jak let his dark transformation take over as Daxter yelled a signal to fire. The two armies clashed and Jak's men began to cut down the opposing front line, or at least that's what he thought.

The once renegade's deepening rage and growing confidence pushed him into the heat of the battle. All of the sudden, he caught a moment and looked around himself. _Everyone looked exactly the same!_ He could no longer tell who was on who's side! He saw the same realization travel as others looked around, trying to tell comrade from enemy.

Abruptly, to his left, Jak heard blood-curdling screams. He slashed at what he thought was an enemy with his black claws, and turned to see men being mowed down by what looked like blasts of Dark Eco. The weapons emitting the blasts were bulky and long; _the strange weapons_.

Daxter ducked as one such blast came his way, barely missing a direct hit to his furry face.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled over the noise, grabbing onto his shoulder plate, "Dark Eco may not hurt you that much, but it's cutting down everyone else!"

Continuing to kill as many as he could with his draining power, Jak shouted retreat to the men he thought were on his side. His color began to turn to normal as his Dark side wore off, and began to back off, when a fallen Freedom League Guard called out to him. He bent down to grab him, but the world went dark as he was hit by something with incredible force.

* * *

Hours later and miles away, Keira awoke with a start. She was in a cold sweat and a little dizzy. She couldn't help but feel that Jak was in peril. And she had no idea how right she was. Her stomach felt uneasy, so she sat in bed looking at the spot next to her, wishing that her beloved would magically appear.

Outside her door, she heard a loud commotion. She got up and opened her door and heard Daxter's voice coming from the main room. Excited that Jak and Daxter were back, she sped to the source of the noise. When she got there she was saddened to see Jak not there, but Daxter standing and speaking rapidly to her father. The ottsel's arms flailed about as he told the story of the battle that he had just witnessed and barely escaped.

"...So Jak goes to the help this one guy, and he must have been the other side faking it, because he took a hold of Jak and flung me off as another one came up and whacked Jak on the head with its _fist_... I've never seen Jak go down like he did…Those freaky things must be freakin' strong…"

Keira didn't hear the rest. Her knees felt weak and she grabbed a nearby chair to steady herself.

"Where is he?" she asked, almost inaudible.

Amazingly, Daxter stopped his chattering and turned to face her. Anguish plagued his expression as he spoke, "They took him. They stopped the attack after they had him and ran off." He looked down, ashamed that he had abandoned his friend.

Keira began to sob uncontrollably. She went to Jak's room and flung her body on the still-rumpled sheets. Face down, she took a ragged deep breath. She could still smell him. '_How could he just be gone? He has come through so much and was actually on the verge of a new life...and then this happened._' Everything had gone wrong.

In the other room, Samos was calling Torn and Ashelin at the palace. They had already been informed though, by a few escaped FLG's. Samos warned them to be sure they were the real things, after hearing about the mysterious transfigurations that had taken place.

Ashelin arranged to have Samos, Keira, Daxter and Tess all to be brought the palace for safekeeping, and so that if any more news came, they would be all together to decide what do to. Although, the move was not agreed on Keira's end. They practically had to drag her out. She was reluctant to leave Jak's bed and his other belongings behind, but she went nevertheless.

* * *

Hours later, a concussed Jak awoke with a tremendous headache; due to the concussion he had received. He squinted through his swollen eyes and took in his dim surroundings. He was in a sort of cage of blue eco intertwined with yellow eco. Through the nets of eco, he could see shadowy figures walking around and talking to each other faintly in what sounded like the ancient Precursorian language Samos had lectured him about as a boy.

Two, noticing that their detainee had woken up, came towards his enclosure. They resembled the 'bonehead' lurker monsters that he had fought back at Misty Island, but didn't act like them. All of the happenings of the battle suddenly flooded Jak's mind; the transforming enemies and their dark weapons were now fresh in his head.

Jak assumed that _they_ were in another of their alterations, not believing that lurkers could have possibly have captured him, besides the fact that he knew he was close friends with a Lurker he had saved in the last month, Brutter.

"What are you? And where am I?" Jak demanded, giving himself a more painful headache.

They stared at him a moment, then they both changed again, one into Torn, and the other into Ashelin. The one who had taken Torn's appearance spoke in a menacing voice, "Neither answer is of your concern."

"But why me?" Jak's voice changed as he tried to sound more authoritative, "What do you need with me?"

"You are a being of dark eco, like us," said the Ashelin impersonator. With that, they turned around and left Jak to his torturous thoughts about what might happen to him.

Jak stared into the darkness after them. _I'm sorry Keira…_


	6. It Can't Possibly get any Worse

**I'm going to start skipping some time now, btw. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 6: It Can't Possibly get any Worse**

Two weeks later, there was still no indication of Jak or his whereabouts. The loss of Jak hit everyone hard, leaving a sense of vulnerability to the recovering city and new government. Keira of course, was by far the most affected, but Daxter came in at a close second. Both hardly spoke or ate, and spent most of the time moping around. This was harmful on one's behalf.

Keira was going through some ne changes; not from the absence of Jak, but rather from when he had been there. She had not yet come to grasp with it, but Samos had. He could sense it, _new life_ growing inside his daughter.

*

Two weeks had not treated Jak any better than the others he had left behind. His experiences weren't so difference from those that had occurred in prison.

The strange race that had taken him captive would usually begin Jak's day by taking him to a large room made with pieces of Precursor metal. There, they would force him down with their superior strength and stick him full of syringes flowing with dark eco. Next, the ominous creatures would prod and provoke Jak into his dark transformation. Jak would fight until the ends of his vigor, always losing in the end.

Each time, they increased his dosage of the dark substance, little to his knowledge. The only thing that was consistent was that Jak would be thrown back into his eco cage, drained of energy and dark eco after every 'fight'. Unknown to Jak, this process was slowly, but surely, training him and pushing him farther into his former aggressiveness.

There was one thing that his overtaking animalistic instincts did not affect, however, and that was the way he felt about Keira. He would lie there at night, (or at least he thought it was night, for they were somewhere deep underground) and think of the night they shared together, or his boyhood memories of them, being closely watched by Daxter of course. Daxter; when he thought about him he was glad that he was not there with him for once, Daxter wouldn't have done well in captivity; not like Jak was doing any better. All the same, he hoped to the Precursors that he had escaped back to Haven, alive and unharmed.

Tomorrow was new day, and Jak wondered what would become of him.

*

A month and a half later, the captors were now allowing Jak to win, but not kill, to build his confidence. And sometimes, when he allowed his dark side's mind take over, he was even beginning to follow their commands, and they in turn, were beginning to trust him a little, letting him roam about outside his cage sometimes.

The increased intake of dark eco was increasing Jak's healing and fighting capability, and intensifying his anger. Yet still he remembered those whom he loved and had left behind, however faded their faces were becoming in his thoughts.

Back at the palace, Keira was more or less content. Even considering Jak had been gone for almost two months. Her stomach was beginning to bulge and she felt comfort when she thought of a little piece of Jak growing inside of her. (_**Note**__: I'm making elves have a six-month pregnancy, so as not to drag this along too slowly_) Although, this was not to say that she didn't miss Jak. On the contrary, her heart ached for him. She implored the Precursors that Jak would even be sighted, or give any sign that he was alive.

One morning, while Keira was wandering the hallways, and not paying attention, she ran into Torn.

Ever since he had sent Jak on that assignment down to the sewers, Torn had been feeling truly guilty, wishing that he had gone instead to meet that enemy. Seeing Keira made him feel worse, especially with her current situation.

Torn mumbled a 'sorry' as he hurriedly continued towards the communications control room. Keira watched him go as she instinctively put a hand on her stomach and wondered what the rush was.

Torn reached the communications room, finally, to see several former KG captains hustling about. He had been called down to check on an incoming signal from the outskirts of the city.

"I'm here. Accept the signal," Torn said, taking a seat in front of a hologram screen. One of the captains followed his orders, and the next thing Torn saw almost made him fall off his chair. There was Jak, exhausted and with a look of..._fear_? Torn had never thought of Jak as being afraid of anything. Ever.

"Torn!" Jak whispered hoarsely, "I only have a little time..."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know; somewhere underground. Where's Keira? Is she safe? Daxter?" Jak asked, now with a look of worry.

"They're both fine, they're here at the palace. But what kind of army are you being held by? How many?" Both men were concerned about different things, and evidently not getting the answers they were looking for.

"No...You cannot try to fight these things, they're dangerous, but they're beginning to trust me and I-," He never finished. Something flashed over Jak's head and there was the sound a struggle, then static.

"I want to know where that call came from exactly! Find the source of that call _now_!" Torn called over his shoulder as he ran out of the room. Jak was everyone's only hope – they were going to get him back.

Torn ran towards the throne room where Ashelin and Samos were discussing some minor eco problems in the city. He explained what had just taken place with Jak, but stopped talking when Keira unexpectedly walked in.

"What's going on? Someone told me that you got some kind of call from Jak?" The young mommy-to-be sounded concerned and excited, and looked to Torn for answers. Torn looked at her and thought fleetingly, how he had neglected to tell Jak about his impending fatherhood.

"He came through over some kind of communicator. The only thing he was able to tell is that he is somewhere underground and being held captive by dangerous beings," he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, immediately regretting saying the last bit.

"Is he okay?" Her voice became squeaky, as she was ready to cry.

"He looked okay, just tired," he lied. Jak had looked very beaten up, and what happened at the end of the conversation was definitely not something to be taken lightly.

Keira nodded and walked out slowly. Torn looked around the room and took a deep breath, "Looks like we've got a rescue to plan."

*

**I know – you guys have probably read sooo many 'Keira's pregnant' stories, but I really wanted it to happen with this story.**

**Reviews welcome!**


	7. Know your Enemy

**Chapter 7: Know Your Enemy**

At the underground city, Jak's captors were not pleased with his 'phone home' stunt. His punishment was going to be excruciating to say at the least.

First, they took him to what Jak now referred to as _The Room_ and overflowed his system with dark eco. He could only handle so much at once, and they pushed his limits to their farthest extent. At one point during the painfully slow process, Jak thought about just giving up, letting the dark substance consume him, and just die. He was about to close his eyes and just let go when, as if sensing his suicidal thoughts, they stopped and threw him into his eco enclosure.

The once-great warrior lay there, shaking and retching as _they_ surrounded his cage. One of them changed into Keira, and another into a metal-head. The fake metal-head pretended to attack the phony Keira as a delusional Jak screamed. It seemed that they were using his memories and thoughts against him, and it was utterly horrifying.

They beset Jak with the damaging scenes all through the night, or day, he no longer kept track. For once, Jak was truly scared. He had let them put fear into him.

From that time on, Jak was almost like their dog. He fought when they demanded it, but he also feared them. His grip on reality was beginning to loosen and he was becoming more animal-like each day.

* * *

In the week that followed Torn's conversation with Jak, the Freedom League General sought every able-bodied man to join the Guard. He was not going to make the same mistake twice. This time, he would be prepared and send an army.

One afternoon he and Ashelin were discussing what weapons would be needed when the Old Sage rushed in and interrupted.

"I have discovered something that might help out cause. Something about the opponents you will be facing." He said, with a massive, dusty book at hand.

"Go ahead," Torn said giving his undivided attention.

"I was looking through the old Precursorian texts in the library," He laid down the weathered old book opened to a page that showed a tall, shadowy, human figure, "...and I found something even I have not heard of. _Dark Precursors_. It says 'They were banished in the ancient years of Precursors for their unlawful use of dark eco. They were exiled to the deep undergrounds of the world forever.' And it also says that 'It is believed that the light of day may destroy them, and even the little light of nighttime could do them great harm.'" Samos finished looking to Ashelin and Torn's shocked faces for feedback.

"_Dark_ Precursors? But why would they need Jak?" Ashelin asked.

"See, that's the part I can't quiet figure out. But surely it must have something to do with his ability to channel certain quantities of dark eco without being harmed." Samos said, scanning the pages of the book, looking for more answers to the perplexing situation.

"How is Keira dealing with all this?" Torn said off subject.

The Green Sage looked up, and his face changed into that of a very concerned father's. "She does not know the level of danger Jak is in, but I think it is for the better."

"If Jak does not survive, Keira holds the heir of Mar." Ashelin said quietly, not knowing she spoke aloud.

It was the first time that Jak's line of ancestry had been spoken of. (When Jak had learned he was heir to the throne, he refused it, giving all power of the city to Ashelin's rule. Although, ever since this new enemy came about, the people of the city began whispering about a king that was sure to come.)

Torn looked at Ashelin strangely, as only she and Samos knew of Jak's birthright.

"You mean Jak is-?"

"Yes, but," Samos looked at the two strictly, "Keira must not know of this great responsibility, unless it be Jak who tells her himself."

"But Jak's heir-" Ashelin tried.

"No. An infant could not rule anyways. Let's just focus on getting Jak out of the Dark Precursors' hands."

The discussion ended, and Torn resumed his rescue plans, running the new information through his head, trying to concoct a strategy. '_Do we even stand a chance against Dark Precursors? Even if they were banished by the makers?'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

On the other side of the palace, in Keira's bedroom, the Sage's daughter and Daxter talked. She had never thought she could make a serious friend out of Daxter, but there he was, not cracking jokes and having a decent discussion with her. They talked mostly of Jak, and of their past adventures in Sandover.

Keira could still vaguely remember Sandover now, but she could still see the young Jak, still full of boyish charm. She smiled as she thought of him and nonchalantly rubbed her tummy.

"He really liked ya, ya know? Back in the old days," Daxter reminisced, "I would always catch him starin' atcha. He would always get so red when I caught him, too." He sighed, "Those were the days, huh?"

She nodded in agreement, recalling 'the old days', until she heard a hard knock on the door. Keira opened it to see Torn standing there.

"Hey Keira. Rat," he nodded towards an offended Daxter, "Keira, I, just wanted to let you know, that when Jak called, last week, he well, asked about you, and if you were alright. And I just wanted to tell you he was thinking about you..."Torn paused for a moment before looking down, "That's all."

After that, he promptly left. '_How did Ashelin talk me into doing that anyhow?_' He thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards the Throne Room.

"Boy, Tattoo Face sure is weird, huh?"

Keira didn't answer; she was too busy hoping her son (or at least that's what she claimed it was) would be just like his Dad.


	8. In The Light

**Chapter 8: In the Light**

It had been five long months that Jak had been held captive by the Dark Precursors. Physically, he was much stronger than before and his super abilities had been heightened, but mentally he had been weakened. The Dark Ones had succeeded where Baron Praxis had failed - breaking his spirit.

Jak thought little of his friends and past now. He was consumed by his darker side, and rarely felt emotions other than anger, pain, and fear.

Lately, he had heard talk of plans involving infiltration of Haven, and something about the Strip Mine's hidden underground dark eco supply. The broken Jak accepted that he was going to be used as their tool, as he no longer had any will for good or evil anymore.

One day, one of _them_ came to Jak's eco pen. It came in its original form, for the first time. It had an elf-like figure and seemed to be made up of some kind of grey/black liquid substance. The Dark Precursor was slender and a threatening height of 6 feet.

Floating just above the floor, it spoke to him in a loud, eerie voice, "You, Descendant of Mar," (That was what they called him instead of Jak.), "will depart for the City today. You will use your status to gain access to the Mines and use the drill to dig deep to unveil gaseous dark eco. Dispatch of any who resist."

After the ominous Dark One finished giving its commands, Jak's eco cage was switched off. He was then escorted to the underground beginning of the sewers.

Jak was free, but he did not comprehend it. He feared them too much to disobey, and his dark side refused Jak any thought of escape.

Several hours later, he was at the sewer entrance gate to Haven City's Industrial Sector. Recognizing Jak, the automated door opened to let him through. It was broad daylight above ground and the young elf went sunblind for a few moments. After he regained his sight he shielded his eyes with his forearm and headed towards the Port. From the Port, he could use the sky car to get to the Strip Mine. He performed as if programmed, like a robot, no conscience to tell him to turn around and find his friends, no stray thoughts to escape.

Walking along the streets of the city for a few minutes, Jak began to see numerous posters of himself on the walls of buildings, but he did not stop. He did not care. They weren't the old 'Wanted' posters, but 'Missing' posters. Ignoring them, he continued on his way and it wasn't long before the citizens began to notice him and whisper amongst themselves. Jak quickened his pace, his fear of failure and the punishment that follows stayed foremost in his mind.

* * *

"Jak has been found! He's in the city!" A Freedom League Guard shouted down the hallways of the Palace.

A very pregnant Keira rushed out and stopped the guard. "Jak? Where!?" The former mechanic yelled, excited.

"He's headed towards the Port! I have to notify the Gen-"

"I've already heard!" Torn shouted, rounding the corner, "Get a carrier outside the Palace now," Torn ordered the guard.

"Yes, Sir," the guard said and ran ahead.

"C'mon Keira, let's go bring our boy back."

As they were boarding the blue FL carrier, they realized they had forgotten to tell Daxter; but there he was, scurrying outside towards them.

"Thanks for waiting!" The ottsel said derisively.

In the carrier, the three were all chattering, (well mostly Keira and Daxter), when a message came in over the pilots radio.

":static:...doesn't seem to know what he's doing...confused..."

Everyone looked around at each other quizzically. What was going on?

Down at the Port, a block away from the Naughty Ottsel, Jak was fast becoming enraged by the guards trying to stop him. Torn's carrier landed nearby where several guards were trying to calm Jak down, to no avail.

"Maybe he just needs to see you," Torn said to Keira as he helped her hobble out of the vehicle.

The moment she saw him, her breath caught in her throat. He was in his Dark form looking deathly white and horrifying.

"Jak..." she said softly to herself, taking a few steps closer to where he was brawling with the guards. Torn stopped her, fearing Jak no longer had control over his dark counterpart and would hurt her.

Unexpectedly, the monster stopped its attack and Dark Jak faded away. He looked at Keira, who was now about six yards away from him, and felt warm memories run through his brain like a marathon. Dizziness took over him as his dark eco levels began to drop. He took a few faltering steps towards Torn, Keira and Daxter before he dropped to the ground with a thud.

Not able to stand it any longer, Keira ran to her lost love, holding her stomach tenderly. She knelt down beside him, silently wishing him to wake up as if nothing ever happened. As she ran hand over his cheek she made a promise to herself that she would never let him go again.

Jak was placed in the Palace's infirmary, and under Samos's care, he seemed to be on the mend. The Sage's explanation for Jak's odd and sudden collapse was withdrawal from dark eco; his body was addicted to it as if it were a drug.

The next day Jak was up and seemingly healthy. Opposite of what he had been the previous day; he was quiet friendly and back to his normal personality. He was restricted to stay in bed for precautions, and had to explain what little he could about what happened to him several times. Besides that everything appeared to be fine. The only odd thing was that Jak had yet to talk or even see Keira. He seemed not to have noticed that she was pregnant the day before. Yet still he asked for her incessantly.

Finally, the Green Sage broke down and went to fetch Keira. He had wanted to make sure Jak was mentally stable before he let his daughter see him.

On the way to the infirmary, Keira thought of ways to tell Jak about the surprise she had learned of in his long absence. But when she reached the door, every thought escaped her mind. She poked her head through the doorway, keeping her belly out of sight. There he was, sitting upright in bed, waiting for her with a boyish grin.

"Hey," he said anxious for her to come in.

"Hi," Keira replied, choosing this moment to reveal herself.

Jak's completely shocked expression was nothing short of hilarious. His mouth hung slightly ajar and his eyes were fixed on her pregnant belly. His wide eyes followed Keira as she walked towards him and sat at the foot of his bed. Still speechless, Jak slowly pointed to himself and Keira nodded.

"I'm going to be-?" he said, smiling.

"A father," she said, finishing his sentence and returning the smile with relief.

Jak noticed her relief and edging towards her, took her face in his hands. "This is the best day of my life," he said and they leaned in and kissed like they hadn't kissed in five months.

* * *

The rest of the day the two spent together. Jak was truly ecstatic of the idea of being a father, along with being a little scared. The young elf couldn't get enough of laying his head on Keira's stomach and listening with his long ears to the soft heartbeat of his unborn child.

Later that evening, while Jak slept calmly on her swollen belly, Keira took to examining him for herself. When she had walked in the first thing she had noticed were his eyes. They had lost the glow that had been regained after his hellish prison days. They were now a cloudy blue-grey color, like the ocean after a storm.

Now, as Keira stroked his still-muscular forearm she felt and saw the countless scars of where syringes filled with dark eco had been injected. They were a strange purplish color rather than pink, and stood out against his once bronze and now pale skin tone. However, they were finally together again, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

Not getting the answers he both needed and wanted from the returned Jak, Torn was getting frustrated. He had questioned him repeatedly, but for the most part, Jak said he couldn't remember. All Jak could tell him was about the complete darkness he had endured. Strangely, he didn't even remember that he had contacted the Palace months before. Even stranger was the feeling that overcame Torn when he looked into Jak's eyes.


	9. The Darkness Reveals

**Okay...first of all I have to say.. when I started this fic I hadn't finished Jak 3 yet. Long story short I was on a ps2 ban for a while after playing Jak 2 nonstop for 8 hours. So I just recently finished Jak 3 and I didn't realize how close my 'Dark Precursors' and their 'Dark Makers' were. So just disregard those minor details! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Reviews please & thank you!**

**Chapter 9: The Darkness Reveals**

Night came to the Palace like the calm after a storm. Hope had come hand in hand with Jak back to Haven City. Keira had opted to spend the night with Jak in the hospital wing. The couple lay in the hospital bed, sleeping, Jak behind Keira and a protective hand resting on her round stomach.

It was close to midnight and the only one who was still up was a very distracted KG General. With the large, worn book that Samos had lent him, Torn slowly paced the second floor hallways, flipping through he dusty pages, searching for a nonexistent answer to his many problems. An impending evil stood in the shadow of Haven City, and he could feel it.

Somewhere in the darkness of the Palace, a pair of eyes blinked open with a yellow nocturnal glow. Quietly, the creature rose to its feet, claws elongating and horns sprouting and silently made its way to the door. Down the halls with haste he went, setting forth to complete some treacherous task.

"Who's there?" a voice called out from the hallway ahead. The dark creature stopped, developing a low growl in his throat and crouching down into an animalistic position.

"Jak?" Torn flicked a light on and took a step backwards when he saw what was before him.

The claws of the animal retracted as horns disappeared and a green/blonde color returned to Jak's paled hair. Jak stumbled a little, but remained standing.

"What's going on? Where's Keira?" Jak asked firmly, looking around where he stood, then at Torn. His eyes blinked rapidly and he appeared confused.

"We...You need to see Samos. _Now_." Torn said, motioning for the dazed Jak to follow him towards Samos's bedroom.

Torn pounded on the Sage's door, awaking a grumpy Samos from his sleep. After Torn convinced him that it was indeed something important and couldn't wait until morning, the Green Sage opened his door and let them in. All the while Jak stood by, still unaware what had happened.

"So he was...sleepwalking his dark form?" Samos questioned skeptically.

"Yeah...and he growled at me, too!" Torn replied, giving Jak a scowl.

"I...I don't remember doing any of that. I haven't even had contact with dark eco lately." Jak said, trying to defend himself. Then, abruptly, Jak's ears twitched slightly. He could hear Keira faintly calling for him, but neither Torn nor Samos seemed to hear her. Without hesitation, Jak turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, _buddy_?" Torn snapped at Jak, who stopped and turned back around to face him.

"Keira is calling me." Jak said, getting defensive.

"Liar. You've been _compromised_!" Torn shouted, releasing his suspicions and getting in Jak's face. On the sidelines, Samos watched as the two elves started each other down.

Jak's eyes flickered with a building rage. "_I_, have busted my ass for more than a year, protecting this Precursor-damned city. You are the only traitor here!" Jak retorted, referring to when he gave up the discovery of Mar's Tomb by Jak, for the safety of Ashelin, and stormed off in the direction of Keira's calls.

When Jak arrived back at the infirmary, he found a frantic looking Keira staring at him.

"Oh Jak! You weren't here and I...I was scared that you coming back had all been a dream!" she said as her eyes began to water and Jak walked over and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm here. Don't worry," he said, kissing the crown of her head and inhaling her delectable scent. "Are you alright? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." But Keira spoke too soon, as she gritted her teeth in pain and gripped her stomach, crying out in pain.

Jak felt a wave of panic wash over him as he realized what was about to happen; three weeks early, at that. He had no knowledge that these things usually take hours as he ran around in circles, babbling nonsense.

"Jak!" the she-elf-in-labor yelled, and he rushed to her side, taking her left hand. She squeezed it as she had another contraction.

"Ow! ...Jak get a doctor... Daddy... Someone!" She yelled again, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Ah!" Jak shouted as he removed his crushed fingers from her grasp, "I'm going! ...Breath!" he called back over his shoulder.

Jak slid on the carpet as he raced back to Samos's room. The adrenaline rush coursing through his veins felt like he was channeling blue eco again, adding to his speed. Finally, after what seemed like ages to Jak (and in reality, was only more like a minute) he reached the room where Samos and Torn were still conversing on the same subject of him.

Torn scowled as Jak reentered, but he was ignored as Jak rushed towards the Sage. The adrenaline was now gone and he bent over in an effort to regain his breath.

"Keira's...having...the baby...!" He finally spat out.

"My Precursors!" Samos cried, stomping his staff on the floor and then following Jak out the door.

Soon enough, the whole palace was awake at the unearthly time of 1 o' clock a.m. Tess, Daxter, and Ashelin joined Torn outside the door to the infirmary. All of them began to talk amongst themselves excitedly, with the exception of Torn, who sat silently, musing on his suspicions of Jak.

* * *

**Five hours and 25 minutes later...**

Everyone in the hallway had fallen asleep against the walls when a short, yellow-haired doctor walked out of the room and removed his gloves with an audible snap, waking everyone up with a start.

"A healthy baby boy." Announced the doctor. And everyone, even Torn, smiled and stood up, trying to peak through the doorway.

"The mother is resting now, but the father has requested that a Daxter join him." The doctor spoke again, looking around the group.

"That would be _ME_!" Daxter said with a jump, following the doctor into the room.

Keira had fallen asleep from exhaustion soon after she held her son for the first time, and Jak now sat in a large chair, holding the swaddled being in his arms. Daxter had never seen his best friend so enamored as he watched Jak's eyes beam when his son cooed.

The orange ottsel hopped up on the arm of Jak's chair and looked down at the infant elf.

"He's so small. And, geez Jak, he sure has your ears!" Daxter pointed to the long ears sticking out from the tiny bundle. Jak chuckled at his friend's comment and let the baby grip one of his fingers in its small fist.

"So...Whatcha gonna name him? Jak Junior?"

"Heh...Don't think Keira would go for that one." The proud father said looking over at his sleeping girlfriend. "We'll talk about it later when she wakes up."

Later on, after Daxter had left, Keira awoke from her calm slumber. They discuss quietly about the naming of their son and came up with the regal name of Trajan. And so it was the little family of Jak Mar, Keira Hagai, and their son, Trajan Mar.

* * *

**BTW: Trajan was the name of one of the greatest emperors of Ancient Rome. He brought Rome great success and was a great leader. I'm a huge Ancient Rome/Greek history buff so I liked this name. Plus, its fitting, I think, for the son of Jak.**


	10. Saving Him from Himself

**Chapter 10: Saving Him from Himself**

The days following the arrival of their son, Keira and Jak got next to no sleep. Jak had killed things that didn't cry as much as little Trajan did. Yet they loved him more with each passing hour.

It was funny how the pieces fell together. Here was Keira, who had at least prepared for being a mother, and then there was Jak who was dropped into the mix of things, only having returned two days ago. As always though, he was eager to learn and took his part in taking care of his little son. Mostly though, he spent time playing with the baby and talking to it in his new baby talk language, which Keira thought was absolutely endearing to watch.

* * *

One evening, (Five days after Jak's return) Tess and Daxter graciously offered (although against Daxter's will) to baby-sit for a night so the couple could catch up with each other and get some much-needed rest. Slightly unwilling to let their son out of their sight, the new parents eventually relented and made their way to Keira's bedroom, which was now also Jak's.

The two elves walked silently, holding hands into their muddled room, pushing laundry and bottles out of the way to clear a path to the bed.

Once they had climbed into bed, they snuggled close to one another, and came together for a short, but love-filled kiss. Keira fell asleep soon after, but Jak stayed awake, taking a few moments to wonder at the mother of his child and the love of his life. Day by day, Keira's small frame was recovering from the weight she had gained in pregnancy, not that Jak cared if she lost or gained anything. In fact, he though her chubby cheeks made her look even more lovable, if it was possible. Jak's eyes lids grew heavy as he planted a dreamy kiss on her forehead, and fell into a tranquil sleep.

**A few hours later...**

"Ohh! Babies are soo cute! Don't you think so, Daxter?" Tess said, still in baby-talk mode.

"Yeah...sure! Until they release a puke projectile on you!" Daxter replied, while attempting to clean his fur.

Then at that moment, a loud knock came at their door, startling the sleeping baby in Tess's arms. Irritated and trying to calm little Trajan down, she was surprised when she opened the door to see Ashelin accompanied by a KG in blue armor and a clearly upset Keira.

"What's going on?" Daxter asked, coming out from behind Tess's legs.

"It's Jak. He's on a rampage heading for the Port...Again. Only he's not normal- He's the other _thing_," said Ashelin, referring to Dark Jak, as Keira started sobbing.

"But...Jak can always control his dark side," Daxter said with notable concern.

"I believe Jak has been compromised..." Samos interjected, joining the group, "Well, half-compromised."

Silence and questionable looks were all that greeted the elderly Sage.

"The reason," Samos started again, "that Jak did not remember most of what happened to him when he was gone, is, I think, because the Dark Precursors used to dark eco to gain control of his dark side – making that the more powerful of the two, in terms of control. I also believe that they may have commanded him to do something, but the answer to that, I am at a loss for. Unfortunately, I think we will find out all too soon if Jak continues on his rampage." Samos finished and silence once again filled the room, except for the occasional squeal from the baby.

"So, what do we do then, ol' Greenie?" Daxter asked, inserting his usual humor in the dim situation.

"Stop him any way we can, and try to get him to turn back into Jak," answered Samos, looking to Ashelin who nodded and left the room with the guard.

Keira choked back another sob and reached for her tiny son that was still being held by Tess. Keira held her son close, stroking his soft cheeks with her thumb. He definitely had Jak's strong physical features, along with some fuzzy green hair that was likely to later develop some blonde. The infant stared up at its mother, though, with bright sea green eyes, like her own.

Slowly, the mother, with her child, made her way back to the bedroom. She laid her baby in his colorful crib and sat on the edge of her and Jak's bed. Keira let out a deep sign and folded her face in her shaking hands. She had let him leave again, not like she could have stopped him anyways.

"Peace will never come to this awful place, will it?" she spoke aloud to no one, and fell back on the bed, still lingering with Jak's scent.

* * *

Jak's inner demon, now showing in outer-form, smiled as it choked the life out of another Krimzon guard that had stood in his way. The creature was now only a short distance from the auto piloted sky car as it started its way down the metal pier in the Port. All around him, sirens blared and bullet blasts whizzed by. He expertly evaded the shots aimed for as he continued his fast pace. In the air, meanwhile, Ashelin and Torn cruised the skies in their state of the art Hellcat, surveying the situation.

"Dammit! I ordered those guards to use the tranquilizer guns! We don't wanna kill him!" Torn shouted over the noise of the wind.

"Jak's annihilated a whole outfit of guards. We know they can't stop him, Torn!" Ashelin snapped back, "Do you have any suggestions?" She switched the searchlights on to pierce the night.

"Jog his memory somehow. Try and bring Jak back out of him." Torn thought for a moment. It would have to be something that Jak felt strongly about, something like... "Keira and the baby." Torn said firmly, but with hesitation. Ashelin just glanced at him, bewildered.

"And put them in that kind of danger?"

"He wouldn't hurt them."

"Maybe Jak wouldn't, but what if that monster does, Torn? What then?"

"What other plan do we have?" Torn replied solemnly, not looking at the red haired governess, but straight-ahead into the vast darkness.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Ashelin reached for the hellcat's radio and called Samos at the Palace. Oddly, he didn't need convincing, sensing too, like Torn, that it might be the only way to get the normal Jak back.

"How will we do it?" Samos questioned simply.

Ashelin handed the radio to Torn, "You obviously have a plan," was all she said, not looking away from her driving.

"Head back to the Palace. I'm going to take Keira myself." Then he put the radio back up to his mouth, "Just get her ready Samos. Out."

They made their way back to the Palace without a single word. Ashelin proficiently landed the hellcat on the landing space on top of the Palace and got out.

The dreadlocked she-elf headed towards the elevator while Torn sat and waited in the cruiser. She stopped short of the elevator and turned around abrubtly, heading back in the direction of Torn. She couldn't walk away angry when he was heading into such a risky mission.

She locked eyes with the tattooed elf as she spoke in a soft tone, "Be careful, Torn." They both knew what the simple sentence truly meant, but both were too hard-headed to say it aloud.

"I will." Was his only reply as Ashelin gave him a half smile and once again turned and proceeded to go down the elevator.

**Flashback to 10 minutes before inside the Palace...**

Keira had mixed feelings about Torn's plan to regain Jak. On one hand, she wanted nothing more than to run to him, knowing she could get him to change back. While on the other hand, her new maternal instinct was fearful and unwilling to put Trajan and herself in threat of Jak's monstrous side.

Samos, too, was hesitant about letting his only daughter and not even a week old grandson go into the situation. But, after noting the fuss Jak had made over his son, and the love he had for Keira, he thought this would indeed better their odds.

While Samos and Keira were talking over the state of things, the Green Sage realized something was missing from this picture; Daxter! _Where is that rat?_

Soon enough, his question was answered when moments later Tess and the ottsel bounded up alongside Ashelin towards them.

"Trying to ditch me again, eh?" He said looking up at a melancholy Keira holding a sleeping bundle. "You're gonna need my expertise with ol' tall, dark and gruesome."

Ashelin walked as the vanguard of the group and led them to the roof here Torn was waiting. He had changed the vehicle so that an armored top now offered it some protection from whatever they would face. It was now time to return the favor and save Jak; from himself.


	11. Jak vs Himself

**Chapter 11: Jak vs. Himself**

The group of Ashelin, Samos, Keira holding Trajan, Daxter and Tess now filtered out onto the rooftop. Ashelin's communicator rang loudly and she picked it up.

"Ashelin, here."

"Ashelin! Jak is in the sky car heading for the Baron's old Strip Mines. Should we take action?" a KG shouted.

"Do not harm Jak. Take a few men and try to stall him at the landing area at the Mines. Torn will command you from there. Out." Ashelin said, motioning for Keira and Daxter to get into the vehicle.

Ashelin was about to shut the door after them, but Samos stayed her hand.

"I think I should go too, I may yet be of some use." He said, using his sagely energy to 'float' into the cruiser.

"You guys ready?" Torn asked in his natural throaty voice, turning around in his seat to face all of them in the back, "Here's the plan...We're going to have escorts fly with us to Jak. Depending on how the condition is out there, I'll try to land. From there," Torn looked down, losing his train of thought for an instant, "we just have to try and get his attention and make him change back."

He looked around the backseat for reassurance, but received none. Turning back around, he started the hellcat as Tess and Ashelin waved them off.

* * *

"The eco demon has almost completed its assignment," one Dark Precursors said to the other.

"Good. He will be rewarded with a quick death then," The other cackled sinisterly.

* * *

When the sky car landed, Jak was momentarily surrounded by KG's. He fixed the situation simply with a jump and pound of his fist against the ground, releasing a wave of dark eco in every direction. He continued through the Strip Mine, unheeded, as it had been abandoned by both elves and metal-heads after Kor's destruction. The dark eco hybrid glanced at an old eco tower that had been blown up. A memory flashed in front of the animal as it saw its better half ride a jet board up a ramp, throwing a bomb inside it. Jak had control for only a second before the creature noticed what he was doing. It was a struggle for control the whole way though the mines; A struggle that Dark Jak was winning.

The monstrosity seemed to know exactly what it was looking for when it came to a fissure in the face of a cliff. The opening led to a hollow tunnel revealing a very large and very old drill machine. It had the appearance of a crane, with its tall mechanical arm holding the drill, and the base connected to a small, rectangular vehicle. On the front of the vehicle was what looked like some sort of blast or cannon, most likely for clearing the way in construction of a various kind.

Having been instructed on what to do previously, Dark Jak opened the corroded door to the drill contraption and climbed in. The controls of the vehicle were quite complicated, with buttons and knobs laced with an intricate language unknown to the beast. Inside, however, Jak recognized the writings from the ancient books Samos had kept in his hut back in Sandover. Sure, Daxter and he had used the pages from the books for spitball ammo- but he recognized the writing all the same.

The creature was confused on what to do next, not even having an idea of which button turned the thing on. Seizing this diminutive opportunity of confusion, Jak once again overpowered his contentious dark eco side, but only to be forced down. Dark Jak growled at the insubordination of its host and began pressing a few buttons unsystematically. With dumb luck, it found the button that powered the old machine. It also found the button that fired explosives, leading to half the cliff face being blown apart.

Moving the vehicle was simple enough, as the fiend pressed the accelerator pedal down with its foot and navigated the machine with the screeching steering wheel.

Once out in the open, Dark Jak steered straight for a level spot in the center of the mining area. Still, Jak strived to regain control of his body with futile efforts while the dark creature released a knob, which lowered the tall metal arm holding the drill to the ground. Once more, he began pressing random buttons, causing more projectiles to be fired before the drill started digging into the ground, spewing dirt and rock all around with a deafening roar.

* * *

Torn heard the whirring of a machine from the air and ordered the escorts to go ahead of him, over the radio. Not even a minute later, one of the KGs radioed back, "Sir, it's some type of drill."

"A drill?" Samos inquired from the backseat of the hellcat.

Torn didn't have time to figure out what that would mean.

"Fire at the drill. Avoid Jak and do not harm him. Understood?" Torn radioed to the two guards.

"Yes, Sir," They answered concurrently.

The sound of bullets hitting a strong metal began as two red zoomer bikes opened fire on the drill. The beast howled in rage, while Jak could have shouted in elation, if he had been allowed. One incoming shot ricocheted off the tough drill and headed straight for the animal, but he ducked with effortlessness.

Torn's hellcat could now be seen heading into view in the dimness of early morning, making ready to land. When Torn found a spot to his liking and began to descend, he kept a weather eye on the stirring skirmish. He watched as one zoomer flew in low, trying to shoot the connection between the drill and the crane-like arm. The normally stern elf could taste the horror as he saw the demonic Jak leap upon the zoomer, slashing the driver's neck through his armor with its shining claws. Jak then leapt the 15-foot distance to the ground as an explosion sounded through the Strip Mines.

When the cruiser made solid contact with ground, Torn turned off the engine. The guard that was left was still distracting the brute's attention while he shot wildly in fear. Torn knew it wasn't long before Jak noticed them.

He turned around in his seat to look at Keira, Daxter and Samos, in that order. Giving them all a supportive nod, he offered the radio to Keira, switching the device to loud-speaker mode.

"Start by talking to him," Torn said as Keira nodded her head and accepted the radio from his outstretched hand. Facing forward again, Torn drew his rifle blaster. He quietly turned the safety off, just in case.

Keira lifted the radio to her mouth as Daxter and her father watched the scene played out before them through the windshield. She looked down at her sleeping son in her arms. _What should I even say?_ She wondered.

Noticing his daughter's hesitation, Samos put an encouraging hand on her shoulder. The young mother looked towards her father, giving him an 'almost'-smile. Then, she took a deep breath and put the radio back towards her mouth.

"Jak..." She began, and listened to her voice echo throughout the mines. The creature stopped suddenly, hearing this voice, deciding if it was a threat.

"Its Keira...I'm here." She stopped, trying to think of what to say next. She could see him starting slowly towards their vehicle and heard Torn cock his gun.

If Jak hadn't been trying hard before, he was now. Inside he was screaming, longing to hear more of Keira's captivating voice.

In the background, seemingly forgotten, the drill slowly progressed deeper into the ground as the remaining guard continued to try and damage it in a fruitless attempt at stopping it.

"Trajan's here, too. He misses you. I miss you." Keira strained to hold back the emotional tears that were forming in the wells of her eyes. Although, she was becoming a little frightened as Jak closed the gap between them at a faster pace.

Torn saw his increasing speed and got out of the hellcat, rifle ready. Then, Keira saw it; green-blonde hair conquering the pale white. She dropped the radio and slid herself towards the door. He was changing back, gaining control!

She raced (or as fast as she could with the baby) towards him and saw his horns and claws retract.

"Keira! Wait!" Samos called after her, leaning out of the cruiser, while Daxter yelled at Torn for still having his rifle sights set on Jak.

"Jak!" Keira called to him, who was also running towards her, calling her name.

They reached each other soon enough, though a little out of breath. Jak stared at Keira with hungry eyes, and looked down at his son, grazing Trajan's head with his thumb and forefinger affectionately. Keira was about to pull him into a hug when he turned away from her quickly.

"Get away from me!" he growled at her unexpectedly, his body shaking.

Her eyes grew wide with fear as she realized his change had been temporary. Torn saw this too, even at a distance, raising his gun once more.

Ever so slowly, Keira backed away from her lover, telling herself that she had failed him. Torn knew she wasn't going to make it away from Jak fast enough as he sprinted towards her, dropping his rifle and drawing his curved dagger from its sheath on his back. He reached Keira and began pulling her back towards their vehicle to safety.

They had only made it halfway back when Jak's transformation to Dark completed.

Still at the hellcat, Samos and Daxter looked on in terror. They watched as the creature that was Jak ran for Torn and Keira with the baby. Daxter hopped back in the cruiser trying what Keira had done before by talking over the loudspeaker. But, the monster paid no attention and didn't slow down. Samos tried to levitate towards his helpless daughter, but was too taken with fear.

Jak was not going to stop. Torn had no other choice as he stopped abruptly, and threw his deadly dagger straight for Jak. Unfortunately and amazingly enough, the dark eco powered animal caught the knife by the blade and cast it aside, unscathed. After he was a few feet short of Torn and Keira, Dark Jak finally stopped, and crouched close to the ground, as if holding something in. Keira thought he was changing back afresh, only to be highly disappointed when it revealed a large, gleaming ball of dark eco in its hands. Without faltering, the animal threw the substance at them with vigor. Torn immediately put his back to Jak and shielded Keira and the baby with his body, bringing both the ground.

The blast hit him straight in the back and knocked him sideways and out-cold, while the evil substance ate through his thick armor plating.

All of a sudden, a low rumble erupted from the still spinning drill, followed by the ground starting to shake violently. They had forgotten about the drill, and now Torn was unconscious, possibly dying of contact with dark eco.

The earth continued to tremble as Samos was finally able to levitate and sped towards his daughter that lay on the ground. Luckily, Jak's counterpart had been distracted and headed back to the drill, allowing for Samos to make it safely to Keira and Trajan. The Sage held his daughter as they both watched the drill itself begin to shudder, then explode. Tiny fragments of metal landed on and around them as a great, dark cloud erupted from the hole.

"My Precursors! ...Dark eco gas!" Samos gasped as he used his powers to provide a green eco shield surrounding Keira, Trajan, himself, and Torn. Keira stared up at her father in awe, not knowing he had such capabilities.

The dark substance was not the only thing to arise out of the drill's hole as several grayish beings ascended swiftly in front of them. One laughed devilishly and spoke in a booming voice, "We have been released!"

Then, another of the Dark Precursors spoke to Jak, lifting him into the air, "And we have you to thank!" it cackled as Jak writhed in pain.

Next to the commotion, having yet to be seen, was the group of vulnerable elves. The dark eco cloud was beginning to fill the air around them, making for less and less visibility. All hope was lost. They were totally and utterly helpless against this almighty foe.

A scream of pain echoed through the air as Jak's levitated torture continued. Keira was bawling now, unable to take the hopelessness of the situation. The baby soon began wailing too, sensing the discontent of its mother.

Then, all at once, all sounds seemed to be muted as a blinding light pierced the darkness. Out of the heavenly light came three figures that resembled the Dark Precursors, but radiated a vivid blue color. They spoke to their darker look-a-likes in a strange, but beautiful dialect. The Dark Ones released their hold of Jak, who transformed back into his regular self as he hit the ground, comatose.

Keira and Samos were mesmerized by the awesome sight and shielded their eyes as the light brightened. Unearthly screams could be heard as the Dark Precursors seemed to disintegrate before them. Then, with a clap of one of blue figure's hands, the poisonous cloud of dark eco that had formed sucked back into the chasm from which it had ejected.

Samos let his green eco shield down while the great Precursors took to the ground and knelt beside Jak's limp body. Each one of the good Precursors had laid a radiant hand on him as his ravaged body began to glow. Then, as if they had never been there, they vanished along with the light.


	12. Back to Normalcy, Almost

**Chapter 12: Returning to Normalcy – Almost**

* * *

Light filtered in through the blinds of an overhead window and onto Jak's hospital bed. The elf's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around, trying to grasp where he was. He looked to his right and saw Keira, sprawled out on a chair, sleeping silently. Then, he looked to his left and saw Torn, lying there hooked up to several life support machines and an I.V. Jak racked his brain for any recent memory, but all he could remember was terrible pain, and then light.

For the first time in years he felt…healthy. He uncovered himself of the sheets halfway down his body and stretched out, releasing a loud yawn. The aquamarine haired elf slowly opened her eyes at the sound and suddenly became very alert.

"Jak!" She shouted, practically jumping out of the chair. She didn't wait for him respond before she grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him. Jak was surprised at first, but melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

When they broke apart after a moment, Jak's face contorted in confusion.

"What happened?"

"You've been out for more than two days!" She said, pulling him into a tight embrace, ignoring his question.

He smiled at her happiness, but then looked at her sternly. "Keira, what happened?"

Keira frowned. She had wanted to forget the whole ordeal. She hadn't even considered that Jak would not remember. But, the young mother knew he should know, so she went into the long and grueling story, although leaving out the details about what he had done to Torn.

When Keira had finally finished, Jak looked away, ashamed, even though he knew that it had been his dark counterpart that had the control and did the damage. He rubbed his temples and sighed, looking to the left at Torn.

"And Torn? What happened to him? Is he going to be okay? And where's Trajan?" He asked all at once, facing Keira again. She winced at his first questions, not wanting to tell him what he had done to Torn, for him to feel more guilt.

"Trajan's fine…He's with Tess…He's missed his Daddy," She stalled with a warm smile.

"I…I hurt him, didn't I?" Jak asked gravely, glancing at Torn, reading the hesitation on Keira's face. Her only answer was a silent nod.

"Is he going to be alright?" He reiterated.

"We don't know…Daddy says that some dark eco got into his system…" She reached for his hand, "but it wasn't _you_, Jak. _You _didn't do that." She could tell he was feeling extremely guilty.

The door opened across the room and Samos and Ashelin walked in. The Sage came towards them, while Ashelin went to Torn's beside.

"Jak! Glad to see you awake, my boy!" Samos greeted him, "How do you feel?"

"I feel...Good…Really good, actually," The warrior-elf replied, stroking Keira's back nonchalantly.

"I want to talk to you…About what happened." Samos said on a serious note.

"Keira already told me everything." Jak said, exchanging glances with Keira.

"Yes, good, but about when those Precursors touched you…I was thinking…" He trailed off, leaving his daughter and Jak staring intently, "Well now, you seem to have no dark eco left in your entire body, according to your eco readings. In fact…I have reason to believe that you have been left with_ light eco_, remarkably."

Keira looked at Jak with a funny smile. She hadn't noticed before, but Jak did seem to have a slight _glow_ about him. His eyes, too, shone the bright blue she remembered from Sandover.

The two Hagais stared at Jak, as if waiting for him to unleash some great power of the Precursors. But Jak's focus was on Ashelin, whose soft cries could be heard from the other side of the room. He had never seen Ashelin so vulnerable, so full of emotion. And, no matter what anyone said to comfort him, he knew he was the cause of her grief.

"Jak? Keira said, touching his shoulder.

Jak looked back at Keira. He could feel her read his face like an open book. Then she smiled, knowing what would cheer him up.

Keira left the infirmary and Samos conversed with a nearby doctor on Jak's conditon. Jak couldn't help but stare at Torn. He couldn't think of a time or even imagine with the former Underground Leader look so…fragile.

Shortly after she had left, the former mechanic returned, grinning with their son in her arms. Carefully, Keira eased Trajan into Jak's waiting arms and closed the curtain to his left, blocking his view of Torn.

Luckily, this tactic worked quite well as Jak was instantly happier with his son in his arms.

"He's gotten bigger," Jak said as he made a funny face at the baby, making his son squeal and reach his tiny hands for Jak's face.

"…And stronger." Keira added, sitting on the edge of his bed and leaning against his shoulder and lightly kissing the crown of Jak's head.

A week later, there were no real improvements in Torn's condition, for he still lay in a coma, relying on life support.

Keira had suggest for Jak to talk to Ashelin, to maybe take some weight off of his shoulders; but in truth, Jak was scared of what she would say to him.

Aside from the small guilt trips he set himself on, Jak was pretty happy. Being a parent was becoming more natural to himself and Keira, and they had more time for just them after they got in the routine of things.

It was strange, before Jak's ordeal, they had barely started an intimate relationship, being that their first time together had been their last. Jak could envision that night clearly even now, but knew it would at least have to wait another two or three weeks for a repeat, when Trajan was a month old and Keira's body had recovered from the pregnancy. For the time being, they stuck to late night make-out sessions to appease their lust for one another.

With the passing days, life continued as normal as it could in Haven City. Although, Torn had yet to wake up and Ashelin hardly spoke to anyone anymore, though she put on a stern face, continuing her important and vital role as the Governess of the city. Without a King, someone had to run the city, after all.

* * *

One afternoon, two weeks and one day after the defeat of the Dark Precursors, Jak had just gotten back from wandering the city, observing the rebuilding of the city with Daxter, and the two joked around as they waited in the Palace elevator.

"So…How are you and, uh…Tess?" Jak said with a fake clearing of his throat, stifling a bit of laughter and smiling down at his furry friend.

"Laugh all ya want, Big Guy, but me and my Tessy-poo are great! What about you Jakky boy? Getting any from Keira? Or was that just a one time deal since you knocked her up the last time?!" Daxter answered, having his own chuckles.

"Shut-up! We haven't done much of anything since Trajan was born…" Jak said, putting a serious thought on the subject.

"Oh, I see…" Daxter pondered, "Damaged goods, right?"

"No! Of course not! She just needs time to recover…Damn Daxter…" Jak said, not believing his sidekick had said that about Keira.

Just in time, the elevator opened on the second floor and they got out.

"Anyways…You wanna go and hide ol' Grandpa Green's ferns for kicks?" Daxter suggested, pointing out one of the aforementioned plants in a corner by Samos's door.

"Nah, I'm gonna go help out Keira with the baby." Jak passed, not that incurring the old Sage's wrath sounded like good fun anyways.

"Ah, whatever…you never wanna do anything fun anymore!" Daxter whined, as he walked down the opposite hallway from Jak's destination.

On the way to his and Keira's quarters' he passed the infirmary. Jak stopped, retracing his steps back to the door to the infirmary and looked through the small, square window on the door. It was empty, except for Torn.

Jak looked around the hallway, and seeing no one, opened the door and walked in quietly. He made his way to Torn's beside and looked over the many tubes supplying the FL General with life. It was strange, he hadn't been killed instantly by the dark eco substance, like most elves would have, meaning he had some, however limited, channeling abilities.

Jak, the once errand-boy for the elf lying in front of him, watched as a pump quietly allowed oxygen to enter the comatose patient. He felt a strange urge just to reach out and touch him. Then he looked down at his own hands. What Samos had said about him having his dark eco replaced by light eco echoed in his mind as he reached out cautiously to Torn's arm with his right hand, as if his fallen comrade would suddenly awake.

When his index and middle finger came in contact with Torn's forearm, he pulled back, feeling as though he had been shocked. He thought he had seen Torn's skin brighten where he had touched, but disregarded it as a trick of the eyes and left swiftly.

"Weird…" He said aloud to himself, shaking his head.


	13. Starting Over

**Chapter 13: Starting Over**

As that very same day progressed, Jak found himself helping out with the folding of laundry, much to his disdain.

"I can't fold shirts right, though," he had whined, trying to get out of the chore; but winded up doing it all the same.

A knock came at their door and Jak seriously hoped it was someone, anyone, with some kind of mission or job for him; anything to get him out and away from these chores. Not to say at the least he was a little disappointed when Keira opened the door and saw Tess.

"Hey Keira!" She said cheerfully, then looked into the room, spotting Jak, "Hey Jak!" she waved her fingers at him.

"Hi," Jak replied in a crestfallen tone without looking up.

"Okay, well he just ate and is beginning to fall asleep, so he should be good..." Keira said to Tess, placing her baby in the blonde elf's arms.

"Where's he going?" Jak said looking up, throwing a pair of his shorts that he had folded onto their bed.

"Don't you remember? I asked Daxter and Tess if they would watch him tonight." She said sounding like a wife talking to her forgetful husband.

Jak just slowly shook his head from left to right giving her a confused look.

"Well I did," Keira sighed and then kissed her son on the nose, "Mummy will miss you!" she babbled in baby talk and closed the door after Tess.

After that, the green-blue haired elf turned to Jak and put her hands on her hips. Clearly Jak didn't have the same ideas as she; but she would just have to change that.

"All done!" Jak stated proudly as he threw the last bib into the basket and stood up.

Keira started towards him and wrapped her arms around her neck letting him catch on. Placing his hands on her sliming waist, the young eco-channeler planted a light kiss on Keira's lips while he moved his strong hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her up with one swift movement.

As he carried her to their roomy, four-poster bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing to tangle her tongue with his own.

Jak laid his love on the bed gently, and took his shirt off, throwing it behind him hastily. With a sly grin, he crawled onto the bed, over Keira, balancing himself on his elbows. His fingers twitching with excitement, and Jak feverishly undressed Keira as if she would disappear any moment. Quickly, he then rolled over on his back, undoing his pants, then wriggling out of his boxers.

Keira giggled at his slight awkwardness when he eased himself back on top of her. Whenever he touched her now, she felt a bizarre, but wonderful sensation that made her feel ten times happier. And now, it only heightened her arousal as Jak ran his fingers up and down her torso and chest. He leaned down to kiss her, careful not to crush her with his weight when a bang sounded suddenly as their door swung open. Keira screamed, followed by a loud grunt from Jak, as she had thrown him off of her and off the bed altogether.

"Ah! Again!" the orange ottsel at the door yelled, clapping his hands over his eyes.

"Daxter! What the-?" Jak shouted, looking over the bed and grabbing a bed sheet to cover himself. "Get out!" Jak roared, standing up and pointing at the door.

"Torn's awake!" Daxter squeaked, fearing his friend's wrath.

Keira's focus turned to Jak, who wiped his hand over his face in exasperation. "Okay...We'll be right there," he said more calmly.

"Take your time, lover boy," Daxter remarked comically, walking away.

Keira hurriedly closed the door and picked up some of her clothes on the way back to the bed. Once they were both dressed, together they headed for the infirmary.

"I told you that he would be alright!" Keira cheerfully said, taking his hand and quickening her pace to match Jak's long strides.

When the couple had forced their way through the small crowd that had accumulated around the hospital wing's door they could see Torn sitting upright in his bed, surrounded by Ashelin, Samos, and several doctors.

Unlike Jak, Torn had retained all memory of what had happened. He was surprised, though, when Ashelin told him he had been a vegetable for almost two weeks.

"Glad to see you back on our side, Jak," Torn said when he spotted the elf walking towards him.

"Good to see you join the living again," Jak said, smiling and relieved that Torn wasn't angry with him.

"Don't think you're getting off so easy there, buddy. I got half a mind to put you on KG training for the rest of your life!" Torn said strictly, but then began laughing when he saw the look of distraught that appeared on Jak's face.

Jak laughed too, once he knew Torn was joking. The drama of the past year was now finally over. All were happy now that things would finally start to become normal around Haven City; the start of a better beginning.

* * *

**For More, Read: The Lost is Found, a sequel to Never a Moment of Peace!**


End file.
